There are a wide variety of commercially available tool boxes, display kits, sample cases, sewing boxes, point of purchase display racks, and the like for the convenient mounting of articles to be displayed or utilized. Oftentimes, in such prior commercially available constructions, however, inefficient use is made of the space available, and it is difficult to readily discern and/or remove all of the individual articles contained by the assembly.
According to the present invention, an article supporting assembly is provided that makes maximum use of the available space and is constructed to support all of the articles associated therewith in a manner such that they may be readily seen and removed. The number of uses of the assembly according to the invention is virtually limitless, it being useful as a tool box, display kit, sample case, sewing box, point of purchase display rack, spice rack, support within a kitchen or work cabinet, etc.
According to the basic structure of the present invention, an article supporting assembly is provided that comprises a center structure, at least two cover plates, and article supporting structures formed on at least one of the center structure and the cover plates. At least two spanners are provided, and first hinges are provided for connecting one cover plate to one spanner, and the other cover plate to the other spanner so that the cover plates are pivotal with respect to the spanners. Second hinges connect the spanners to the center structure so that the spanners are pivotal with respect to the center structure. A wide variety of shapes and constructions for the center structure, cover plates, and spanners allows a wide variety of uses of the assembly. For instance, the cover plates can be hinged together by third hinges. The spanners may be provided by prisms, which may support drawers or like article receiving structures. A removable cover can be provided for the entire assembly, and preferably the center structure is mounted for rotation with respect to a housing base and/or top component. A plurality of cover plates may be pivoted to each spanner, and the center structure itself may comprise two parts which are pivotal together.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an article supporting assembly that makes maximum use of the space occupied thereby, yet supports each article in a manner so that it may be readily seen and removed. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.